Resident Evil: Neuroviral
by The Bone Snatcher
Summary: There's a new virus on the loose, one so potent simple bare skin contact could infect someone. With the C and Abyss viruses at its core the virus spreads with catastrophic results; most fatal. The problem is finding out who's infected and who isn't... My name is Scott Hawk. I was the catalyst for this new virus. I was the first B.O.W people couldn't tell apart from themselves.


_This is the first of my Resident Evil fan fictions... I've been going through an RE phase right now and wanted an excuse to bring Wesker back so . We have this lol This is my first time writing anything Resident Evil related so I hope the characters don't seem to OOC :/ If they do just let me know and I'll go watch more cutscenes or something lol_

_So as this is my first RE fan fic and I have something very specific in mind here, this WILL be heavily OC based so if OC's aren't your thing this probably ISN'T the dtory for folks. Just sayin, you've been warned :/_

_-spoiler- The reason for the heavy OC storyline is I wanted an excuse to bring Albert Wesker back into the RE universe and what better way to do so than with a new virus. -end spoiler-_

_I will eventually get pictures of my characters up but for now if you go to my gallery folder OC's and Friends OC's you'll find something called OC's Galore where you can find mini bios of them o.o_

_So, hope you enjoy/enjoyed this chapter. More to come in the future so stay tuned if you liked._

_(c) Scott Hawk, Anne Wicket, Neil Casey, Dr. Jacobis Shaw, Kurt Shaw, Louis Shaw, NV-CA A and D, H(awk)-Virus, this fan fiction are all copyright to Amber (Ember) Peckham_

_(c) Resident Evil, Alex Wesker, Albert Wesker, Parker Luciani, Chris Redfield, B.S.A.A, B.O.W's are all copyright to Capcom and their respective associates. All rights reserved._

* * *

The Umbrella Corporation. The start of it all; all the outbreaks, all the chaos.

It started with the Progenitor virus. From that, the Tyrant virus. From those came multiple virus strains created by multiple people. Outbreaks occurred, lives were lost and all hell broke loose all over the globe.

But, this isn't about Umbrella or even the T-Virus. This is about a man with a dream. A dream he could create a bio organic weapon people couldn't tell was one of them with a new neurovirulent virus created from these viruses born from the Umbrella Corporation and the plaga discovered by Los Illuminados.

My name is Scott Hawk, and I was the catalyst for the NV-CA virus. I was the first bio weapon people couldn't tell apart from themselves...

* * *

**15 years earlier**

"What do you people want from us!?" A woman screeched holding her young daughter close. The men in military uniforms were quiet as they surrounded her, only breaking their circle when another man in a suit came into the room.

"We don't want anything from you." He said coldly eyeing the young girl in the woman's' grasp. "We are quarantining your daughter. Any attempt to resist will be met with deadly force."

"What do you mean quarantined? She hasn't been exposed! The virus never reached us here!" The woman pleaded. "Please she's only five years old!" As the men approached she clutched her daughter tighter and attempted to flee the scene. She sprinted for the back door in the kitchen, practically ripping the door from its hinges and dashing outside as fast as she could only to find a firing squad waiting just around the corner of the barn.

The woman paused, they took aim and fired.

Slowly the woman rolled to her side and held out a blood soaked hand to her offspring.

"Anne, run!" The little girl turned to run but found the man in the suit grabbing her with a malicious grin.

"Burn them all!" He ordered. "And when you're done, burn this place to the ground." The man turned and left the scene just as the flamethrowers started reducing everything around them to ash.

"NO!" The child screamed in protest.

"Now Anne you be a good little girl and don't try anything stupid." He told the little girl as he sat her down in the chopper waiting for them on the road. "You wouldn't want to end up like your mommy and daddy would you?"

"No..." Anne shook her head, her sobbing making her body shake uncontrollably. The man smiled at her and spoke again.

"Good. Then you promise you won't try and run away like your brother did?"

"I promise..."

Those were the last words Anne ever spoke. The next two years she spent with the Canadian military she was subjected to a series of tests not unlike those experienced by the late Lisa Trevor. When she failed to exhibit the desired symptoms after the two year period she was ordered destroyed by the governing officers. During transport to the compound the convoy was attacked, the officers involved all killed in action by a flock of B.O.W's sent by a former Umbrella employee, Dr. Jacobis Shaw.

Jacobis had been following the experiments conducted by the small outfit and desired to capture one of their subjects for his own research. Having learned of Anne's fate he ordered the last of his B.O.W subjects to abscond her and bring her back to his laboratory in the arctic. With Anne in his possession he would only required one more subject for his experiments to flourish.

And of course, Anne wasn't the only one Jacobis had his eyes on.

* * *

**8 years after Anne's abduction**

"Scott, you sure you can handle this?" Parker asked. Scott turned to his colleague and smiled.

"Parker would you relax please?" He groaned. "I got this!" Parker sighed and ran his hand down his face exasperated.

"I know you're dying to get out there in the field but I'm worried about you. You haven't piloted this bird before AND you've yet to get enough flight time to make me feel comfortable letting you go out there!"

"Hey, Parker seriously. RELAX." Scott put his hands on Parker's shoulders to make sure he could look him in the eye. "This is why I have a more experienced pilot coming with us and besides that, Neil will be there."

"OH so now you're dragging your CAPTAIN into this. That's great Scott."

"Something the matter?" Said captain inquired. "Parker Luciani, are you lecturing my men again?" Parker sighed and grabbed Scott by the neck.

"No, I'm just curious as to why Mr. Hawk here is the one going on this trip instead of someone a little more qualified."

"I am qualified!" Scott protested

"Not for this mission you're not!"

"Gentlemen, if I may." Neil interrupted. "I specifically requested that Scott come with us to get some more serious flight time on his resume. Remember Parker he's got Chris Redfield's team on his radar and he needs to look good if he expects to get there."

"Oh so you DID notice." Scott grinned as he finally managed to free himself from Parker's grip.

"I'm aware." Parker shook his head at his colleagues. "You're both crazy if you think that putting your lives at risk is going to put HIM on Chris's radar."

"I'd like to think so." Scott joked which earned him a light smack in the head from his captain.

"At any rate, we need to get a move on. They're expecting Delta team in the air at o'eight hundred." Neil turned Scott around and shoved him towards the chopper as the elder pilot stepped on board. "I'll keep in touch."

"You better." Parker waved a goodbye as the team started their engine and took to the skies. "I have a really bad feeling about this one..."

Seven hours later Parker's concerns proved true as a distress call came in from Captain Neil Casey. Delta team had run into some unforeseen circumstances that resulted in the bird they flew crashing into the cliffs killing most on impact. The remaining members that survived were presumed to have died of their injuries later on.

However...

"Scott!" Neil called to the groaning co-pilot pulling himself out of the wreckage. "SCOTT!"

"Yeah?!" Scott called back after freeing himself from the body of the other pilot.

"Are you alright!?" Neil hobbled over to his side and hoisted him up on his feet.

"Ughh... Yeah I'm good." Scott rolled his shoulder and stretched his neck trying to relieve his pain. "Damn... So much for this looking good on my resume..."

"Never mind your resume, are you hurt?"

"No not really. A little banged up but I'll live." Scott placed a hand on his hip and shielded his eyes with the other as he surveyed the scene. "I think it's my pride that hurts most." Neil just rolled his eyes and gave the pilot a good punch in the gut.

"You're fine..." He grumbled as he stalked off to help another agent dragging themselves out of the debris. "Go check on the others!"

"Yeah yeah." Scott groaned as he trudged over to another and checked their pulse.

It took both men about an hour to find everyone still alive and name those among the dead. They tried to radio for help but found their radio had been damaged beyond repair in the crash and any hope of getting a signal on a cell phone out here was ludicrous.

So, Neil and Scott being the only two capable of walking decided they'd head out in search of assistance only to find themselves attacked by B.O.W's sent out by Jacobis Shaw to investigate the crash and retrieve any able bodies. The two men were dragged off to a nearby abandoned mine and held there until Jacobis could acquire them. Those remaining, were slaughtered.

* * *

**2 months after the crash**

Captain Neil Casey had managed to evade capture in the mines and returned to B.S.A.A headquarters with details of the crash. He described the B.O.W's that attacked and the subsequent abduction afterwards along with the disappearance of Scott Hawk. He told fellow agents of the scientist that came to the mines to 'collect' them both and the young girl he had with him whom he was convinced was his missing sister Anne Wicket.

"I'm telling you it was Anne." Neil insisted. When all the other two men in the room did was sigh and exchange similar looks Neil slouched into his hands.

"Look, Neil." One of them started. "Parker and I both know what losing your sister eight years ago did to you. Isn't it possible that in the moment you were seeing what you wanted to see instead of what was really there?"

"I understand what you're saying Captain Redfield but you're WRONG."

"Neil, your sister has been missing for eight years with no trace." Parker intercepted. "You know as well as I do that it is almost impossible for Anne to still be alive."

"BUT YOU'RE WRONG!" Neil slammed his fists down on the metal table in a fit of rage then took a moment to compose himself. "I understand what you're saying but I'm telling you you're both, WRONG." The Delta team captain covered his eyes when Chris walked around the table and put and hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should take a few days off. This whole thing with Scott has got to be taking its toll on you." He said. Neil just brushed him off.

"I'm not leaving the agency." He growled back.

"I didn't say that. I just think you need break." Chris reiterated. "Go home, take a load off, relax for a few days and come back when you're rested." Chris held his hand up when Neil opened his mouth to protest. "If you take my advice I promise you I'll do whatever I can to help you find the guy that took Scott."

For the next seven years Neil devoted his career and life to finding Jacobis Shaw in the hopes of finding not only his sister, but the missing and now presumed dead Scott Hawk. Occasionally Captain Chris Redfield and Parker Luciani would lend their hands in the search but in the end it was Neil that kept the search up with Delta team.

No one expected him to find them...

* * *

**Present day 7 years later**

Neil waltzed across the tarmac to where Parker awaited him. He knew he was in for another 'good talk' the moment he took off with Delta team after learning of another sighting of Jacobis. Without even waiting to see the look on his face Neil stalked passed Parker with an exasperated sigh.

"I know what you're going to say Parker so save it." He grumbled.

"Good, then you know what Chris will say to when he gets here." Parker replied hostilely.

"Didn't think Captain Redfield was coming in today."

"Don't start this shit again Neil. I thought you were done with the Jacobis thing!"

"I am!" Neil whipped around to stare Parker down but lost his momentum when he saw Chris storming after them. "At least I was, or so I thought."

"Then why are you doing this to yourself? You're going to make yourself mad trying to find this man."

"I know I know..." Neil turned away the moment Chris opened his mouth.

"What the hell was that Neil?!" He demanded.

"You know what this was about Chris." Neil growled back.

"No Neil, I don't!" Chris grabbed Neil's shoulder and turned him around. "I thought you were done with this shit!"

"I am but the moment I heard that man's name again I freaked! I can't live with the idea that he's out there getting away with murder!" Neil stepped closer so his face was mere inches away from Chris's. "That man sent those B.O.W's out to destroy what was left of my team. They took Scott and I'm pretty sure whatever's happened to him would've happened to me as well if I hadn't escaped! So how can you stand there and tell me to let this go?!"

"Because I know what searching for one man can do to someone!" Chris howled back. "When he's meant to be found he'll be found!" Chris almost closed the distance between the two of them now. "In the meantime I want you to stop jumping at every mention of his name and knock this shit off! You're needlessly endangering not only your life but the life of every man on your squad!"

"Chris." When Parker pulled Chris back he calmed down a bit.

"You pull crap like this again Neil and you're done, I'll make sure of it. I hate to say it but that's how it has to be. If you can't get over this and accept the fact that Scott and Anne are gone then you need to step back until you can."

"Easy for you to say, you have everything you need here. Besides that you're a God damn hypocrite. I know how long you pursued Albert Wesker for so don't you dare stand there and tell me to get over it." Neil finished his words off by throwing his badge at Chris's feet. "I won't let you fire me, I quit..."

Both Chris and Parker stood there in silence when Neil stormed off. Chris sighed heavily and shook his head letting his eyes trail to the badge laying on the ground in front of him.

"You'll have to talk to him you know..." Parker finally said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah I know..." Chris took a moment to catch his breath before trotting after Neil.

* * *

**Arctic laboratory of Dr. Jacobis Shaw**

_Dr. Shaw,_

As requested the funds have been transferred to your account. I expect to see results by the end of the week to ensure my money is being well spent. Don't disappoint me.

A. Wesker

"I swear if that man ever set foot in here he'd shoot me where I stood." Jacobis turned his chair around when the distinctive growl of his first subject filled the room. "You agree do you Anne?" Again Anne growled at his words making Jacobis chuckle a bit in response. "Of course you do. You really have it in for me don't you...? Well you and Mr. Wesker both so you'll have to get in line." Jacobis turned his chair back around to begin writing out his reply.

_Alex,_

I assure you your funds are well spent. You will receive my results by the end of the week as arranged and all my research into the viruses will be included.

In addition may I be so bold as to request your insight on what to do with the body found in Africa? Upon seeing his image you seemed to resonate with something leading me to assume you know something of him.

Dr. Shaw

"Sending another one of those pleading emails to Alex?" The all too familiar voice of his second subject echoed in the silent room followed by the usual welcoming hum from Anne.

"How are you feeling this morning Scott?" Jacobis inquired without even turning to look at him. Scott scoffed at this pulling the dark grey blanket around him a little tighter.

"It's morning?" He grumbled half awake.

"I suppose that answers my question. So am I to assume you are feeling as ill as yesterday?"

"Worse actually. Your inoculations suck..." Scott slowly shuffled his way over to Anne and brushed a few strands of her shoulder length black hair out of her purple-red eyes. "The hell kinda scientist are you anyway? You can't even cure a common cold!"

"On the contrary Mr. Hawk, I need you sick." Scott paused for a moment and narrowed his blue eyes at the dark-haired man in the chair.

"Why?"

"Because if you are sick, you cannot leave. Your immune system is compromised and the cold alone would kill you."

"Nice..." Scott shook his head and turned to Anne effectively ending the conversation with Dr. Shaw. "You hear that Anne? He wants me SICK so I can't leave. What a joke." Anne made a noise like a hiss in response to him eliciting a light laugh from the red head. "You're telling me." Suddenly annoyed by the doctors presence he paused again to look at Jacobis. "Anne what d'you say we leave the good doctor to play with his toys; go see if we can't find some B.O.W's for you to tease. Sound good?"

"Mr. Hawk." Jacobis called in warning as Anne jumped off the table in a hurry but Scott didn't care to listen.

"Maybe we can pay Mr. Crispy a visit."

"Mr. Hawk!" Jacobis called a little louder.

"Relax Jacobis, the man's in shambles. I doubt very much Anne could do anything to him in his condition." With that said Scott slowly hobbled after Anne who growled at him in protest of his slowness. "Give a guy a break would yea? I'm still sick!" As Scott's voice and Anne's growls trailed out of earshot Jacobis sighed and ran his hand down his face.

"I need to finish this virus. Perhaps it'll make him more... OBEDIENT." Jacobis turned his head just as a new email popped up on his screen. "Nice of you to send such a swift response Alex..." He scanned over the message with a growing grin.

_Jacobis,_

Do as you see fit...

Alex.

"With pleasure Mr. Wesker..."


End file.
